Deception
by Belen09
Summary: The Enterprise needs Malcolm Reed to convince some aliens that he is a captain. Can he pull it off, and what is the cost?


Deception

Belen

Summary: The Enterprise needs to rely on Malcolm Reed convincing some aliens that he is a 'captain'. Can he pull it off, and what is the price?

Pairing and Rating: None, PG-13

Warning: Dark, AU, Futurefic (first in "Deception Series")

Note: I've always wonder what if a person in the military had a public persona and a private persona, and what would happen if the 'private' part of your career got you promoted quicker than the 'public'. Maybe this is a bunch of nonsense.

"Jon, they're expecting another captain or even an admiral to come out and visit their planet. It ain't gona happen, you know that." Trip took a drink of his beer, and sat down on the couch in the captain's quarters. Trip had been down on the surface himself and found the 'Miltona' aliens to be interesting but irritating, especially their insistence about 'rank' carrying the most importance.

The officers of the Enterprise had made a 'mistake', having Captain Jonathan Archer come down on their away mission. The aliens expected that such an august person, as 'the captain' would not be on the first contact. Rather that the more important person should wait on the ship for the first contact to be concluded successfully.

Jonathan Archer had an idea on how to get out of the problem. He would have Malcolm Reed pretend to be a captain, a rather frosty authoritarian captain, who would make a 'brief' appearance on the surface and say all the right things. He was sure that his tactical/armory chief could carry it off, if anyone could.

He asked Malcolm Reed to come to his quarters and explained the problem. He saw a frown cross the man's face, then almost a smile. Archer told Reed that he could draw the needed clothing from the quartermaster; but almost seemed like he wasn't listening. He told him a second time, and the man responded, "Yes, sir!"

Sometimes it was hard to 'read', Lieutenant Commander Reed.

The time for the mission to 'present Captain Reed' came, and both Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol were in the shuttle bay waiting for the 'captain'.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Archer started to say something, but was stunned by what he saw.

In front of him was a 'captain' alright – a captain from Section Thirty-One, dressed in a black uniform of a 'cut' that did not come from the quartermaster, nor would the leather harness or patches have been anything that Starfleet would have approved. Four black jet pips glimmered on his collar and the four stripes on his sleeves spoke of his rank. Reed looked utterly ruthless in this uniform.

"God Damn You!" muttered Jonathan Archer. He felt like the devil himself had come for a visit. "What are you?"

T'Pol's eyebrows were threatening to become part of her hairline, and she looked at the officer in front of her, then Jonathan Archer.

Reed looked at Archer, as though speaking to a rather slow recruit. "A captain, in a unit that you know of, sir."

"And that is your 'dress uniform'?" Archer was still stunned.

"Yes, sir. We never wear our commendations or medals. For obvious reasons." Reed continued to concentrate on Archer's face.

"But you've done well enough to earn the rank of 'captain'?" Archer still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, sir. Shall we get this 'away mission' over with? I have work to do in the Armory."

"Agreed." Archer didn't have anything more to say.

Reed still flew the shuttlecraft over to the planet. Both Archer and T'Pol stayed quiet on the trip to the surface.

The Miltona were impressed with Captain Reed, and found him to be a good conversationalist, which made the aliens beam with pleasure. They sent the 'Over Captain' home with a finely made knife' which Reed promptly gave to Captain Archer for the ship to store in it's collection of awards given to the crew after 'first contacts'.

"You didn't have to 'do' that," replied Archer, who was still stunned by the turn of events. "They gave you the knife."

"No, they gave the 'ship' the knife. I was merely the 'collector'." Reed remarked, then said, "Sir, I need to go back to work in the Armory." And then to the unasked question, "I am still Lieutenant Commander Reed of Starfleet, sir."

"Dismissed, Mr. Reed" said the captain, but now he would always wonder.


End file.
